The beginning of the end
by My world is magic
Summary: When the invation starts Bree and her two little siblings escape. When out raiding for food and supplies Bree runs into Kyle and Ian. What will happen if Ian and Bree fall in love? Pre Wanda and before the caves.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfiction that I'v ever writen or published. If you revew it would make my day awesome. And it would also help me know if anyone even wants to read me story. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: No man (kid) left behind

My name is Brianna Johnson,but every one calls my Bree. I'm 14 years old and this is how I survived the invasion so far.

I lived with my older brother Josh who was 22 and sister Molly who was 18 , along with little 8 year old twins my bro Sam and my sis Emma.

We all have red hair and green eyes, it's a family trait. Molly's is long and strait Emma's is a little mess of curls. Josh and Sam have it short.

I got tired of my hair and cut it jaggedly in a pixy cut going crazy.

Our parents had died in a house fire three years ago, and we where left alone but we managed to take care I each other. Our lives when never the same. But we managed to get alond fairly well.

Then it started...

Just as my hectic life was turning normal, things where happening that would change the word into a different place.

I first noticed it when i went to get groceries, I would walk to the store and people would ask if I needed help or just be really nice. And you have to under stand, we lives in a bad part of town, the crummy cheap rent place that was falling down and trash every where.

Every week there was this realy crabby lady names mrs. Trumer, she always would tell me how I was a no good, and things like that.

Then I went there for milk and hamburger buns and she smiled at me! I mean like a real smile with no malice at all! I think I went into shock. Then she started talking to me like we where best friends!

"Brianna don't you look pretty today. Is that a new jacket?"

I could only nod, I was at a loss for words.

"I hope your family is in good health. Have a nice day."

I grabed the bag threw the money at her and ran away. I thought I was crazy or something, but the next day she was the same.

Then when I went to school everyone was acting different.

I told my sister Molly and she said that where she worked was the same way. And same with Josh, everyone acted wired and nice all of a sudden. Even on the tv news, People all over the world where changing there was no more wars or fighting. There was less crime and every one was acting strange.

Then they stopped reporting it because the tv people where the same.

* * *

One day my friend Kirsten and I where playing tag. The day before, she had started to act all strange like the others.

I tripped and fell she landed on top of me and we both laughed but as she got up I noticed her eyes, I had always loved her eyes they where the prettiest brown you could ever see but today they had a bright silver ring around them. "Hey Kirsten why are your eyes different?"

I asked slowly trying to keep my voice light like it didn't matter. "Ooohh." she said looking worried. "It's nothing I got contacts." she said quickly. But I could hear the lie in her voice, we had been friends for ever and I knew she never even needed glasses or contacts. I just nodded. Unsure of what to do. But deciding that I needed to go home.

* * *

When I got home I went up stairs changed my clothes. Then I went down stairs and opened the fridge pulled out and bag of carrots, chips and salami (I know a wield combo but tasty) and sat at the table.

Molly came home. But when she did I knew right then, that it wasn't just Kirsten something was happening to everyone.

Her green eyes, everyone in the family had green eyes. Now had a silver light in them. She walked in and instead of just dropping her bag at the door, hung it up.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey." she said cheerfully, the opposite of what she is normally when she comes home. "Bree, do you want to go to a movie to night?"

This seemingly normal sentence wouldn't have been cause for suspicion in a normal house. But we lived pay check to pay check and never did anything that cost extra money. Not wanting her to be suspicious i said.

"Yea great i'll go get ready. What are we seeing?" she looked confused for a second. "Going to see.?" she asked. "Yea at the movie." If nothing els had been a clue, this was like a giant neon sign blinking over head screaming WRONG! WARNING! WRONG! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! "Uuuummm what ever you want to." she said quickly.

"Ok give me a sec." I went to the fridge and grabbed the two bags of left over pizza and hid it under my shirt along with my carrots and chips.

I had to got out now! Or I would turn crazy like them. I ran upstairs and locked my door.

I dumped out my back pack on the floor, in the now empty back pack I stuffed,

A change of cloths, socks, hoodie, the pizza and food, two flash lights, a pad of paper pencils and a sharpener, then I pack my four favorite books (hey I have to have something to do.) a roll of duck tape, a 20ft rope, a bathroom bag, a first aid kit, a lighter, the wad of cash I keep in my room for emergencies, and my sleeping bag.

I put on my hiking boots and a hoodie. Stuck a Swiss army knife in my pocket along with my cell phone.

I quickly walked across the hall to Sam and Em's room. No way was I leaving them behind.

They where both building a tower out of plastic cups when I opened the door.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Guys something's up and we need to leave, grab some clothes, your sleeping bag and anything you might need and put it in your back packs" I said handing them their back packs.

Em looked at me before getting up and packing. She was always a good girl and did anything with out questions. But if you made her do anything she didn't want, she went really crazy.

Sam however stood up and looked up at me. "Are Molly and Joshy comming?"

I felt like crying. But shook my head. "No.." I couldnt stop my voice from shaking

"They are safe, but we need to leave."

He nodded and I could tell he was trying to be grown up. He started shoving clothes and toys into his bag.

"Ok we have to be quiet." I told them as I opened the door and checked that the coast was clear. I opened the door wider and they steeped into the hallway.

We walked back into my room. And I opened my window and put the fire ladder out. We threw our gear to the ground first so we didn't have to carrie it.

Just then there was a nock at my door.

"Bree, are you almost ready?" came Molly's voice. I felt me heart race. I motioned for them to keep quiet. They nodded and I picked Sam up and helped him out the window.

"Yea! Almost I'm just putting on some make up, give me a minute!" I yelled trying to keep calm.

I looked at Emma. And she looked like she wanted to cry. "It's ok I got you." I whispered in her ear as I picked her up and helped her climb the ladder.

With Sam and Emma through I started to climb out myself. Then the door opened.

"Do you want me help ..." Molly said then froze. I was half was thought the window and luckily she hadn't seen Em or Sam.

"What are you doing!" she yelled lunging for me.

Oh nothing just playing with my dolls, What are you doing? I thought with heavy sarcasm.

Honestly What does it look like I'm doing?! Seriously she had to ask?

I slid out of my window and jumped to the growned, just as she was about to grab my arm.

I hit the ground with a thud and managed to just miss landing on Sam.

Yea that would have been bad, smushed little pancake of Sam.

Molly leaned out of the window calling for me. Them she saw Em and Sam outside with me. Just then Josh came home in the rusty blue pick up truck.

"Ok time to go!" I shouted at my siblings. Grabbing there arms, I ran to the garage and grabbed the small three man tent and stuffed it in my back pack. Josh steped out of the car with the engin still running.

"What's going on Be?" he was the only one to call be that. I turned and was about to tell him to get into the truck again when I saw his eyes. I sucked in my breath. No, not Josh too! In his eyes I could see the small distinct ring of silver.

I quickly thought of a lie, and holding back the tears I told him.

"Oh nothing just playing adventure with Sam and emma. Also Molly really wants to see you, you'd better go see what she wants."

He walked off towords the door. Emma and Sam where sitting in the back seat of the car.

I jumped into the front seat put my foot on the gas and backed out. I was a bit jerky and new.

Molly and Josh came running form the house I put it in drive and sped down the road.

Sam was laughing and Emma was looking back behind us at our brother and sister standing in font of out home.

"It's ok." I told her. "Now who wants to go camping?"

I speed through town and took a left coming to the forest. We rounded a corner into thick tree and as a small tear slid down my face I knew we could never go back...

* * *

Revew! Well if you want.. You don't have to. But if you don't I'll set my pet dragon on you.


	2. Chapter 2 No longer alone

-chap two- No longer alone

That was a few months ago. And we've been on the run ever since we've been staying in forests or hiking trails, out of sight of everyone.

We made it out of Wyoming and into Colorado before we had to ditch the truck after a it ran out of gas.

I know whats going on now. I hear that there are people called seekers looking out for humans. I'v seen whats happend to make everyone strange.

These silver worms are in the backs of humans necks and they control us. They call each other things like 'snow shining in the sun', and 'flowers blowing in the wind'. But some are using our names like Joe and Laura.

Everyone is gone. Sam, Emma and I are all alone...

After our food ran out I started to steal. I know. I know. Stealing it wrong but stealing from aliens who've stolen our world... Well we where hungry. And haveing two little hungry kids sharing a tent... lets not even go there...

And anyway the worms didn't have to pay for anything ether. I would wait till it was like 1 am and then slip throw the back door I to the Store grab as much food as I could fit into a bag and just slip back out.

It was fun at first, like a ninja mission. Get in, get food, never be seen...but it was not as fun after a few times. We where getting board. But there's a difference between reading a book alone and end of the world no one to be with forever board . I, was feeling the second.

I hadn't been able to get fresh food for a few days now, and all we had where crackers. So need less to say there was a lot of complaining, we where in need of food badly.

I told them I would be right back. Not to move and to stay quite.

Every time I would leave I told them that if I wasn't back in a day that they had to move on with out me. And I prayed that I would get back to them, because if I didn't they wouldn't survive on there own.

How could they? With out some one to love them? When the world turns dark and there's no one there to comfort you? If it wasn't for them to give me hope I would have given up by now.

I walked out of the thick forest and started down the road. After a half an hour I came to a store. All the lights where off so I creeped into the parking lot, after doing this a couple of times I had a routine down.

The body snatchers trusted everyone, so they never locked the doors or had security cameras so you could basically just walk in. But I felt to out in the open so I used the back loading dock area.

Just as I got to the back, I saw a worms, loading a black SUV with food. I had a idea. I put my back pack on and flipped up my hood so they couldn't see my eyes. It was dark, but I wasn't going to take chances.

I ran over to one, he was a good 6 feet tall and had his hands full, I grabbed the key from his key chain and kicked him in between the legs. He grunted and stepped back I ran to the front of the car stuck the key in ignition and slammed down the gas.

I jerked forward and looked behind to see the guy running after the car. He was fast but not that fast. Just then a hand came down like a vise on my neck chocking off my air. I looked over to see a second guy glaring at me. I could see black spots in front of my eye as he squeezed harder.

Panic shot through me. Crap! There going to put one of those worms into my head! I can't let them get Em and Sam! I slammed on the brakes and he was thrown forward, but didn't let go. I tugged the key out of ignition and stabbed his hand.

He let go with a howl of pain. I opened the car door and fell onto my knees gasping for breath. I saw both the men coming for me and I jumped to my feet and ran.

I only got a bout 20 feet away before something tackled me and we smashed into the ground. My head was spinning. It yanked my arms behind my back.

Then It quickly jerked me to my feet. I let out a whimper, it felt like he was going to brake my arms right off. He loosened them a bit, but then the other man stepped up and punched me in the jaw, and my head snapped back. I let out a moan, he strong.

"Let me go!" I scream at them thrashing against the arms that are holding me. He pulls up a bit harder and I stopped.

The big man in front of me kicked my in the gut. I sag as my legs give out from under me. My arms feel like there going to be riped from my body.

He punches me in the jaw again, I felt my hood fall off and the one behind me froze. But the other one raised his fist again I tried to make myself as small as possible against the one holding my arms.

"Kyle wait." The one behind me whispered. He released me and I stumbled to the ground. "Ian what are you doing?" he shouted

"I know it may look like a little girl but it's a perisite!" he reached over and grabbed my arm. "Im not little." I mumble rubbing my face.

Ian grabed my other arm. "Look Kyle! Look at her neck ! She's still human!" he said quietly. Kyle looked disbelievingly at my neck then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket flashlight.

He clicked it on and shined it in my eyes. I blinked and he let go. "So your not going to put one of those worms into me?" I asked surprised.

"No way! We're human too." Ian said. "Sorry. We thought you were a perisite." he said rubbing his neck and looking guilty. "I'm Ian and this is Kyle." I took a step back and sank to my knees. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

I just sat there shaking my hear tears spilling down my face. "Humans." I finally manage to say. "Yea well if you want to come you have to hurry up and stop crying. " kyle says in an annoying voice.

"Dude." I say looking right at him. "Give me a brake." I stood up and looked at him square in the face."You just punched me in the face like twice, I think I have a little right to cry. Your what 24? It hurts kinda a lot!" I state and he laughs "More around 20 but yea, sorry." Ian didn't to happy at his brothers laugh it off way.

Well it's good to know that at least one of them has some feelings of regret about punching my guts out. And it's not Kyle.

" Let's hurry up it's almost day." They head to the car, but I stay there grinning. "Hey Ian." I call he looks over. "Forgetting something?" and I hold out the keys. He walks back over and I hand him the keys. Onece they get loaded up and in the car I hop in.

Ian starts up the car and we drive away. "Soo." Kyle says turning around to face me.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Bree, Be is fine to but I prefer Bree. My full name is Brianna."

"How old are you Bree?" Ian asked from the drivers seat.

"Well I was 14 , but I don't know what date it is so my birthday might have happened already."

"It's Febuary 24, right now." Kyle tells me

"Ok I'm still 14 my birth day is March 1." I sigh " Soo how old are you Ian? I already know meat heads age."

He chuckles " I'm 18." I nod. " Hey we need to go to the park, I left my brother and sister there sleeping in a tent."

"Wait there are more of you?" kyle demands.

"Yea. But im not about to leave them. Turn just past the big rock." I told Ian. "Why didnt you tell us about them sooner?"

" Huumm lets see I just go into a car with two dudes I know nothing about after they tackled me. You could be murderers. And I happen to I love me siblings and not want them dead."

Both Ian and Kyle look at each other. "Ooohh... Well... I didn't really think of that." mutters Kyle. "We just want to live out our lives human and get our world back. If you want to go you can go if you want."

I shook my head quickly. "No! I'm good!" then I groaned

"You ok back there?" Ian asked. I leaned agents the window, pressing my face to the cool glass. "My face hurts." I mutter.

"Yea well its killing me!" Kyle says and busts out laughing. Ian reaches over and punches Kyle. "What was that for?!" he asked indignantly. I smile slightly. "You idiot your the reason she's hurt! Don't make fun of her. Jeez it's like you where raised in a barn."

"Probably was." I say still rubbing my cheak.

"Well his room looked like it some times. But our mother did tried to teach us manners." Ian sayed with a chuckle. Ooohhh

"Your brothers? Well I guess you do look a heck of a lot alike."

They both laughed.

"Ok stop here." he did and I got out. "Sam, Emma! Wake up I have someone I want you to meet." I unzip the tent to find the curled up in little balls. I shake then gently.

"Wha?" Sam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Where leaving, come on I made some friends would you like to meet them?" they both got up and followed me out of the tent.

"These are Kyle and Ian." I told then,then to the men. "These are Emma and Sam. They are my younger bro and little sis."

They both stared up at the giant men before them. I was 5'4 so I could only imagine how big they where to a couple of 8 year olds.

"Yea, the red hair is totally NOT a dead give away." Ian laughs.

"Ok campers load up into the car I'll take care of your stuff." They cawl sleepily into the back seat. Ian, Kyle and I roll up the sleeping bags and tent, and take down the cloths that are hanging in the trees. They throw it in the trunk.

"Shotgun!" I cry racing for it before Kyle.

"No fair!"

I grin then stick out my toung and slide in. After driving for hours and chatting with Ian my eyes get heavy. Kyle had fallen asleep a while ago and was snoring loudly.

" I'm tiered." I Say to no one in particular.

I heard Ian chuckle again. "Ok. Well be at our camp in a few more hours."

I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 breakfast

Hey the next chap is up I hope you like. Sorry it took so long starting school sucks.

And I'd like to say a big thank you to my first ever reviewer.

Hop3lessR0mat1c Thank you! And also to my first ever followers and favorites! Thank you too!

Oh and Disclaimer! I don't own the host, Stephenie M. Does! Sorry I forgot it the first times.

* * *

CHAP 3: breakfast

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. And it smelled sooo good.

I opened my eyes and sat up. After I uncurled myself from the nest of blanket I had slept in. I saw that I was in the front seat of the SUV.

Then I heard a voice saying. Or maybe shouting would be a better description. "Hey look she's up." And it came back to me I was with two humans named Kyle and Ian.

Well at lease it wasn't a dream. I thought as I stretched. Ow nope definitely not a dream, I thought as I saw the bruise on my tummy.

I opened the car door and slid out yawning. I looked around we where in what looked like thick forest. Next to the truck was a cave and inside the cave was the delicious smell of bacon.

I had only one thought. N. And nothing was going to stand in my way. My second thought was for my brother and sister. Which probably should have been my first thought, that I needed to make sure they where ok. Wow I really need to get my priorities right.

I walk over to the cave, and saw who I think was Ian standing over a camp fire and over that fire was eggs and ...bacon! Stay on target, Em and Sam are more important than your stomach. "Hey. Sleepy head, you want brakefast."

Is that even a question!? "Yes please!" I almost yelled.

"Well! That was loud." A voice said behind me.

I spun around and drew my knife at the guy behind me. He put his hands up in surrender and I recognized him, it was Kyle.

Ian was laughing. "You'd better watch it Kyle, She can handle herself."

I put my knife back in my boot. "Sorry Kyle. Try not scare me, bad things tend to happen."

Kyle grinned. And I heard an. "Ok." before I turned back to Ian.

"Now I do believe some food was offered." I said in my best English ascent. "I do believe your right." he said handing me a mettle plate filled with bacon and scrambled eggs.

After days with nothing but crackers and gummy bears this was heaven! You could see the steam comming off of it but I ignored it.

"Be careful there," Ian said starting eating his own, but he looked at me. "Its hot..." I had already finished and set my plate down.

"What?" I asked self conchesly, both of them where staring at me like I had three heads and eighteen legs.

"Nothing." they both said quickly. I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Hey where are Sam and Em?" I asked looking around.

Ian replyed through a mouth full of bacon. "Oh the two little munchkin peoples? Well the little girl is still asleep," he said gesturing to a small pile of blankets next to the fire.

I looked more closely and say Em's head peeking out, and the small movement of breathing. "But the boy was running around the cave and said he was going to go exploring just before you woke up." Ian finished. My head jerked up and I stared at him.

"What?! You let an eight year old wonder around a cave without someone to watch him?! Are you crazy! He gets in trouble in just the house! He started it on fire and almost burned Dow the house using Only a magnifying glass, a string and a stuffed rabbit." I was panicking now.

They both looked at each other and chuckled. They. Are. Idiots.

"I'll be back, can you stay with Emma? Just feed her and play with her when she wakes up, she's normally quite."

I grabed a flashlight and walked to the back dark area farther into the cave. There where two ways he could have gone. Great just great.

I heard foot steps behind me. "Hey wait up! I'm coming too." I turned and saw Ian running over to me.

I zipped my jacket up and nodded. "Fine with me." I told him honestly, after months of being alone I was in the mood for some company.

"Do you know which one he went down?" I asked gesturing to the two paths.

He scratched his head. "Well the one on the right leads to a dead end but the one straight ahead goes on for a bit, we haven't actually gone down that one yet."

I started walking straight ahead with Ian walking at my side. I turned to look at him. I blinked whoa, how did I not notice how cute he was?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was helping beat me up. I normally don't look to see how cute my assailant is.

Not that I could blame him really. I would get violent too. If a alien snuck up on me, tried to steel my car and food, in the dead of night.

Heck even if they weren't I'd like to hit them for taking over my world and messing up my life. Not that it would really hurt, my punches are lame.

But now that I was getting a good look at him in broad flashlight, I saw the full cuteness he possessed.

He was tall and had muscles, he had a perfect nose. (Which I p his brother Kyle seriously did not.) And his dark hair was messy. But what I noticed the most where his eyes. They where an endless blue.

While I was staring at him I didn't notice that the floor was getting rockyer. My food caught on a rock and I fell forward, I put my hands I front of my face and waited for the impact.

Nothing happened, I looked up and saw Ian holding me. "Do you Normaly trip over your own feet?" he asked, setting me upright.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and shook my head.

What was I supposed to tell him? That I tripped because I was daydreaming about how good he looked? No way!

"Are you ok? You seem...I don't know...different." we continued walking farther into the tunnel.

"Different from how?" I asked trying to not stare at him.

"Well last night you where. I don't know sassy and determined and totally on focus. And today your not."

I huft, then explained, "Yea last nigh I was on a mission where I got caught and needed to escape. And now I just woke up and have already lost my brother. See much of a diffrence?"

"Yea about last night, I really am sorry we hurt you. If I'd known..."

I turned and stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait." I said holding up my hand. "Your still upset about that?" he stopped to and we looked at each other as I continued. "If I was in your place I would have beat the snot out of me too. I forgive you, plus your the one who figured it out and stopped first. I won't hold it agents you if you forgive your self too."

We started walking again and I saw a light dimly around a corner. I nudged Ian and pointed. "Yea I see it to." Was the only reply I got.

I sped up and ran over but just as I was about to turn the corner I felt arms circle around my waist and hold me back. I looked up to see Ian with a intent look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to shake free. "Hold up. That's not flash light that's sun light. There must be another way in and out of the caves." He let go and I realized that I actualy kinda liked when he held me.

"Soo?" I started to say before he hushed me. "Do you hear that?! It sounds like some one talking." I did and heard a woman speaking.

I quickly looked around the corned and saw my little brother with his back against the wall of the cave.

He stood in shock as a hand full seekers surrounded him. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. I heard Ian say some other things under his breath as he peaked around the corned behind me.

I pulled out my knife out of my boot again, ready to charge in and save my little brother. There was no way on this earth I'd let anything harm him. Even if it meant I got a little hurt along the way.

"Stay where you are. We don't want to hurt you." said the lead seeker who was a red headed lady in her 40s.

Behind her where two men and another woman. Each had a gun in his or her hand. " O Yea? give me a brake. If you don't want to hurt me what's with the guns?" Sam asked sarcastically.

I had to admit, my little brother has no sense of danger and if he did he was really cocky in the face of it. Maybe he got it from me, I know I tend to back talk when I'm looking at trouble.

"Give in peacefully and we will not harm you." The woman said. Suddenly I had an idea. I quickly slid my knife into my boot so they couldn't see it, and stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing?" Ian hissed behind me.

They turned to me and pointed their guns. "Wait! I shouted. I take a few steps over and stand infrount of sammy. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and feel his breath on my back whisper. "I knew you'd come."

"Surender now!" the lead woman commands with a stern voice.

"Ok" I said in my smallest voice "Just please don't hurt us." I walked towords the woman.

"Bree no! What are you doing!? Are you crazy?!" Sam, garbed for my arm but I grab his and turn around. "Its ok." i whisper to him, squeezing his had and giving him a smile and a wink, before turning to face the seekers.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm tiered of running."

The woman smiled at me. "Good girl, come here." I obediently walked over to her. I was just a bit shorter than her, but almost every ones taller than me. As soon as I was next to her, I kicked the man to her right in between the legs and pulled out my knife.

They where so shocked at my sudden change from. Good little girl. To kick ass assassin. That they took a moment to defend them selves. But by then I had knocked the guns from the other woman, and the other man was kneeling at me feet.

I saw Ian taking care of the other while I wrestled with the woman. She knocked me on my back and I kicked the gun out of her hand. I had pined one her arms down with my foot and was trying to stab her with my knife, her other hand to was quite string and kept the blade right above her neck.

Then one of her feet kicked me in the side causing me to fall of her and land in my butt. My knife flew out if my hand and we both went for it, she got there first I got on my feet and tackled her and we went rolling on the floor.

Finally she elbowed me in the gut and knocked my breath out. She got up and looked at me sadly. "Sorry." was all she said before spraying something in the air.

It felt like lighting racing threw my blood. It smelled like a sweet chocolate before my body just went limp.

And after a moment I lost conciseness.

* * *

I hope that was ok, and met your expectations.

Please review I think I might have had a happyness attack last time.


End file.
